1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of display devices, and more specifically, to a display module encapsulating structure and the preparation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display devices of an electronic device, electronic devices, such as a light emitting diode (LED) or an organic light emitting diode (OLED), which is used for generating light source, are the key devices for the normal operation of a display device. However, the electronic devices mentioned above are extremely vulnerable to the erosion of moisture and oxygen in the external environment. Therefore, the electronic devices should be protected in isolation in order to ensure the normal operation of electronic devices.
At present, we mainly use glass glue to fix the cover plate onto the array substrate so as to seal display electronic devices disposed on the array substrate; as shown in FIG. 1, in traditional display module encapsulating structure, the array substrate 11 is provided with the display module 12 which is sealed by means of using glass glue 13 to fix the cover plate 14 onto the array substrate 11.
However, the mechanical strength of the encapsulating structure as shown in FIG. 1 is weak because of the characteristics of the glass glue 13 itself and the gap between the cover glass 14 and the array substrate 11. Therefore, the encapsulating structure is extremely likely to be damaged when an external force is encountered. Especially, in the service lifetime test, the encapsulating structure is extremely likely to generate the gap which cause the penetration of the destructive gas in the external environment into the sealing structure, leading to the erosion of the display module 12 mentioned above and even the damage to the display module 12 when encountering an external force. Therefore, the display device can not work properly.